Jerrette
Jerrette is the term describing the friendship of actors Jerry Trainor and Jennette McCurdy (Jerr/y and Jenn/'ette') who play the roles of Spencer and Sam. This ship is not to be confused with Spencer/Sam (see Spam). Both have also starred in the movie, Best Player. Remember, this page is for friendship only. Jerrette Moments *Jennette tweeted Listening to songs on set with @jerrytrainor and @NathanKress . What a couple of lovable chums *Jerry tweeted "@jennettemccurdy so pumped to see this!!" in reply to her being on Craig Ferguson's show. Jerry/Jennette Craig Ferguson tweet *Jennette jokes that Jerry is her favorite singer Boog!e interviews Jennette *Jennette tweeted Pic! Sweet Jerry let me borrow his scarf http://pic.twitter.com/XioU1Mx4 *Jennette has gone to see Jerry in his show at Groundlings at least twice. (Once after her "Stuck in my Head" Ustream and another time a few months before that.) *After Jennette's "Stuck in my Head" Ustream, Jerry sent her a Twitter message: "@jennettemccurdy u better be coming to the Joe Show tonight after the ustream!" (Jennette later tweeted a positive review of the show.) *Jennette also had calls, texts, and audio files from Jerry in another broadcast of her Ustream, Stuck in my Head. The "pantalones" joke is continued (and it still makes Jennette laugh and share with the audience). At one point, Jennette mumbles something about Jerry commenting (presumably in a text, since Jennette was presently in a phone call to a fan) on the guy who did a somewhat risque rap for Jennette moments before. Jerry also leaves Jennette an audio file telling her (in an interesting voice) that she should go see his show at the Groundlings that night (which she later does). *Jennette received texts, audio files, and a call from Jerry during her first solo Ustream, Stuck in Traffic. During the broadcast, Jerry made Jennette laugh hysterically at a joke involving "pantalones". It is also revealed that Jerry is listed in Jennette's phone as "Jer". Jerry reveals he was watching the broadcast at the time, as he asked Jennette why there was a shopping cart in her apartment. (He went on to remark that having said cart in her apartment made her a "thief" and a "bag lady". "Two things I'm fine with being," she quipped.) *During the Worldwide Day of Play 2011, Jennette and Jerry were asked to impersonate each other in this interview. (This happens just over a minute into the video.) After giving very interesting impersonations of each other, the two exchange warm smiles and a high five. *Also during the week of Worldwide Day of Play 2011, Jennette tweeted several pics; all had Jerry next to her in them. (Most were also with Noah, but there is one she tweeted with just her and Jerry, and it can be seen on this page.) *While at the 2011 Creative Arts Emmys, and during an interview with Clevver TV, Jennette remarks to the reporter: "I think it's funny to see them (Jerry and Nathan) with their shoulders all broad." She pats Jerry's shoulder while he simultaneously responds "I don't have any shoulder pads". Jerry and Jennette then spend an inordinate amount of time talking about the fact that Jennette loved Jerry's shoulder pads, which he wasn't wearing. (During this talk of lacking shoulder pads, they are poking and petting each other's shoulders. Also, the shoulder pad talk was chiefly amongst themselves, somewhat unintentionally shutting out Nathan and the reporter; this suggests a strong rapport with each other.) *While riding a longboard, Jennette literally crashes into Jerry in this video. *In the video "iCarly: Which Cast Member Would You Eat?" Jennette is seen standing in front of Jerry with his arms around her and his chin resting on her head. *Both Jerry and Jennette will be playing the lead roles in Nickelodeon's new movie, Best Player. *In an interview clip for Fanlala, Jennette describes her prank war on the iCarly set with Jerry Trainor, calling him a "Prank Master" and adding,"I think I'm gonna have to take him down. I'm gonna have to show him who's boss here." This can be seen here. *Jerry has an arm around Jennette and the two are holding hands while they get slimed with the rest of the iCarly cast. *When Jerry scares the cast during filming, Jennette is the far most visibly upset by this. She says, "my heart is pounding out of my chest." *There were enough rumors going around about Jerry and Jennette dating that Jennette had to personally deny them in this video. *Before Jennette became famous, she had a crush on Jerry. He teased her for that. *In the Fun Facts for iEnrage Gibby, Dan Schneider explains that "when Sam says,'Get your face OFF my ear' -- you can see her almost laugh (she actually DOES chuckle a little).That's not 'Sam' laughing -- that's JENNETTE laughing,because it was so funny she couldn't hold it in. :)" This is significant because people often can't help smiling or laughing when the person they are interested in does something funny. *On the stage of KCA 2010 Jennette and Jerry had this weird hug. Check it out: http://www.youtube.comhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XoxiZLOGxgc/watch?v=XoxiZLOGxgc Photo Gallery Click here to view more Jerrette photos Category:Friendships Category:Real Life Ships Category:Actors Category:Actresses Category:Shipping Galleries Category:Friendship moments Category:Pairings Category:Cast Category:Relationships Category:Relationship Moments Category:Images Category:Actor images Category:Actress images